Real chrome plating or simulated chrome plating is commonly used in various finishing trim components in automotive interiors as a decorative design accent. Under bright ambient lighting conditions (e.g., sunlight), light reflected from such decorative accents can contribute to driver distraction or even driver fatigue. This problem can be mitigated to some extent by incorporating a matte finish over highly reflective trim article or by making the trim surface curved to reflect a lower percentage of ambient light. Other approaches to reduce trim reflection have included limiting the overall amount or location of bright or highly reflective interior trim accents. The aforementioned approaches, however, are often not compatible with a desired design theme that a design studio has chosen for a particular vehicle interior. Thus, a design studio for a vehicle interior is limited creatively when trying to incorporate reflective trim accents into a visually pleasing vehicle interior aesthetic.
Thus, a means of controlling or dimming the reflection from reflective trim accents would address the driver distraction and fatigue issues without limiting the creative latitude available to a vehicle design studio. The present invention provides a means of attenuating or dimming the reflection of ambient light from reflective trim accents under high ambient light conditions.